Thunderclap
'Thunderclap '''is a major antagonist in the 2015 Disney/Pixar film ''The Good Dinosaur. ''He is a pterosaur called a ''Nyctosaurus, who is the leader of a gang of other pterosaurs. He is voiced by Steve Zahn, who also voiced Monty and portrayed Cliff. Official Biography/Disney Bio "The Pterodactyls are a search-and-"rescue" team of five. They like to sit back and let the often-treacherous storms in this part of the world do their dirty work, then reap the benefits of the devastation. But when these flying hunter-scavengers set their sights on Spot and Arlo, they’re in for a big surprise." History Background Like the other members of his flock, Thunderclap is a scavenger that follows storms to prey on trapped critters. He seems to be slightly deranged, having a sort of fascination and veneration for storms. He claims that he used to be scared and shy until he had a "relevation" when he saw "the Eye" of a storm. He believes that the storm freed him of fear. Thus, he renamed himself "Thunderclap", going by the motto that "the storm provides." The Good Dinosaur Following a violent storm, Arlo and Spot are found by the Pterosaur flock. At first, Thunderclap pretends to be friendly to Arlo; recounting to him his story. However, his true motives become apparent when he eats a small fox whole that Arlo helped to free. Thunderclap and the others then set their sights on Spot. Arlo and Spot flee and are saved when two young T. rexes named Nash and Ramsey come to the rescue and scare the pterosaurs away. Some time later, Arlo and Spot are stuck in yet another storm. Thunderclap and his gang find them again and they succeed in separating Spot from Arlo this time. They trap Spot into a old stump by a river and try to claw him out. With a newly-found courage, Arlo faces off the pterosaurs and easily defeats them by knocking them into the river. Arlo lets out a vicious roar, which terrifies Thunderclap. Spot then tears a hole in Thunderclap's left wing and as he tries to fly away, Arlo throws a stick at him and Thunderclap is rendered flightless as he crashes into the river. It is unknown what happens to him after this, but it can be presumed that he either drowns, washes ashore being weakened, or is unable to fly ever again. Personality Thunderclap used to be frightful of the world around him. This changed when he was caught in a storm which no longer made him afraid. Following this, Thunderclap had a "revelation", realizing that the storm saved his life, therefore he must follow it. The experience made him obsessed with the storm's power, turning him into a sadistic scavenger as he relied more on the animals caught in the storm, gleefully devouring them every time. While he may come across as affable towards dinosaurs at first, Thunderclap is unforgiving towards dinosaurs who help his prey escape, with no qualms towards harming them afterwards. Despite being in a group, he does not consider the other pterodactyls as his friends but rather fellow followers. He will not hesitate to fight them for any meal found. Any meal that manages to escape, he will pursue them relentlessly until they are devoured. Trivia *The other four members of Thunderclap's gang are each a different species: Caulkicephalus, Guidraco, and two Ludodactylus. *Real Nyctosaurus do not have teeth or wing claws like Thunderclap does. *Thunderclap is similar to Charles Muntz from Up. **They both don't appear until mid-way in the film. **They both pose as heroes. **They both initially seem friendly to the main protagonist. *Thunderclap is also very similar to Soto from Ice Age. **They are both prehistoric animals (Soto was a Smilodon (Saber-toothed cat) and Thunderclap was a Nyctosaurus). **They both share the same goal: to eat a human child (Spot and Rushan) and to kill the protectors of that child. Thunderclap, however, did not create his goal as an act of revenge against the humans. **While it is certain Soto dies after the final battle, Thunderclap's fate is uncertain as he could've survived riding down the stream. *He shares his name with a monster of the week from Sailor Moon. *Thunderclap is also similar to Mrs. Griffin & Mr. Griffin from All Creatures Big and Small. **Three of them are flying creatures. **Three of them try to eat the heroes, but fail. Unlike Mrs. Griffin & Mr. Griffin who keep failing, Thunderclap only fails twice, but he's more sadistic while Mrs. Griffin & Mr. Griffin act like dimwits. *He shares his name with a moose named Thunderclap who appears as the main antagonist in the Disney short, Morris the Midget Moose. It's very possible that the Thunderclap from The Good Dinosaur was based on this character. *Thunderclap is one of the two Pixar movie villains to have met an ambiguous fate; the first is Lots-O' Huggin' Bear, the main antagonist of Toy Story 3. *Some may consider Thunderclap as the main antagonist, however this is not true, reasons are. **Thunderclap appears 50 minutes in along with his gang. **He doesn't do much until the climax and doesn't have much of a purpose, apart from his story about the storm. **Although some may like him cause of his comedic and dark personalty, he could be a great or not one of the best villains from Pixar if we had more purpose, more screen time, more dark times and last tell his backstory in flashback. **Also, he is very similar to Cad Spinner from Planes: Fire and Rescue, both of them are not the main antagonists, unlike Thunderclap, Cad is more of an anti-hero cause he's more of a greedy villain then a sadist like Thunderclap. * Gallery Thunderclap_talking_to_Arlo.PNG|Thunderclap introducing himself to Arlo. Thunderclap_sunset.PNG|"I was in a real low point, ya know?." Pterodactyl.PNG Thunderclap_eating_critter.PNG|Thunderclap swallows a critter whole after Arlo saved it, showing his true natrual. Where_ya_going_friend.PNG|"Where ya going, friend?". Thunderclap_with_arlo.png|Thunderclap with Arlo. Thunderclap_Stare.PNG|Thunderclap's Evil Stare as he reveals his true colors. good dinosaur 1.jpg|Thunderclap, Downpour and Coldfront chasing down Arlo and Spot. Tdc.jpg|Thunderclap's Evil Grin as he attempts to fly away from a lunging Ramsey. Ramsey_eats_Thunderclap.PNG|Thunderclap caught in Ramsey's mouth. Thunderclap_on the_ground.PNG|Thunderclap knocked out. Thunderclap attacking.PNG|Thunderclap's Evil Laugh as he is about to attack Arlo. Spot_Tearing_a_Hole_on_Thunderclaps_right_wing.PNG|Spot tears a hole on one of Thunderclap's wings. Thunderclap_screaming.PNG|"Ahhh!!!". Thunderclap_escaping..PNG|Thunderclap escaping after Spot bit a hole in one of his wings. Thunderclap_Defeat.PNG|Thunderclap's defeat. Pterodactyls_Information.JPG Pterodactyls_Information_2.png Videos Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric villains Category:Predator Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Fearmongers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hungry Villains Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Child-Abusers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Charismatic villain Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Clawed Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Murderer Category:Opportunists Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Stalkers